The invention relates to a magnetic-tape cassette apparatus comprising an electrical power supply, a power switch for switching on and off the power supply, a capstan for the tape drive, and a speed switching element which is switchable between a first and second position, for switching the capstan drive to a first and a second speed respectively.
A magnetic-tape cassette apparatus of this type is known from British Pat. No. 1,531,594. In such a magnetic-tape cassette apparatus the magnetic tape can be driven with two constant speeds for recording and/or playback. The first speed is 4.76 cm/sec., which is the normal speed for such cassette apparatus, while the second speed may be a so-called long-play speed, enabling a longer recording to be made on the magnetic tape than with the first speed. The second speed is preferably half the first speed and is consequently 2.38 cm/sec. In this known apparatus the change-over between a first and a second speed is performed by moving a speed selector selector between two positions so as to adjust a speed switching element. The drawback of such a switchable speed is that each time that the apparatus is put into operation the speed selector may still be set to the second, long-play speed, while in most cases recording or playback with the first, normal speed is desired. This may mislead the user, so that eroneously a recording is made or played back at the second speed.